This invention relates to solid fuel heating devices. More particularly, it relates to a heating device having outer surfaces which may come into direct contact with combustible building materials. As a result of the recent energy crisis, and particularly because of a shortage of fossil fuels for heating purposes, solid fuel burning stoves have been developed. These stoves are normally adapted to burn either wood or coal. Some of the more popular stoves are made with a double-wall construction, and are used in association with a blower to provide a forced air system.
One of the problems associated with heating with a stove is the fact that its outer surfaces tend to get rather hot, even with a double-wall construction. Therefore, state and local regulatory bodies, as well as quasi-regulatory bodies, such as Underwriters Laboratories, have required a certain air clearance or other non-combustible clearance between the outer surface of the stove and normal combustible materials, such as wood, carpeting, etc. When the stove is used in its free-standing mode, some codes require a two-foot clearance between the outer surfaces of the stove and combustible building materials.
Some users of wood stoves have solved this problem by placing the stove in a fireplace. These types of stoves are often called fireplace inserts. One of the problems in utilizing a fireplace insert is the inability to get a tight enough seal around the opening of the fireplace; therefore, warm air from the room will go up the chimney. An even bigger problem, of course, is that many houses simply do not have fireplaces. Thus, in order for one to use a wood stove in a house which does not have a fireplace, one would normally have to install his stove somewhat towards the middle of a room, which quite often is not an acceptable practice, both from a utilitarian standpoint as well as from an aesthetic standpoint. Also, with the outer surface of the stove being hot, there is a danger of small children coming into contact with the stove. Therefore, there is a need to provide a solid fuel heating device which solves the above problems.